iceys_interestingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Omni Preview
What is The Omni? Is simply the story I am working on. It has gore, romance, hilarity, action, drama, singing, sadness, anger, magic, betrayal, and triumphant returns! 'Some of the characters are, but first the group's purpose: ' The Group Omni! To save the world and drive out the evil that has come. To stop the Originators and their malicious schemes. To restore order to discorded towns, islands, or environments! Everyone in this alliance is aiming for peace. Well almost everyone.. Omni are usually very kind. They aren't forged till very late chapter 4 though. Omni themselves have allies! 'Now onto the characters: ' Darein (shortened D) he has no magic. Instead D is evasive and intelligent. His plans are what keeps him alive! D's down side he lives in denial sometimes. Like his love affair with someone. D is straight, but he doesn't discriminate against homosexuals. Also when pushed D will always find a way to pay back whoever made him angry. He doesn't kill as he doesn't believe it's right. Micheal (shortened M) He's gay and gets shy when admitting so. (Unless he is very confident like say during a fight.) Thing is M is very strong and he has flame magic. He's a little vulgar in talk, as he usually is derogatory. Unless it's D who he respects a lot. M doesn't get along very well with everyone in the group which is Omni. M will get things done when he needs to and lately has been controlling his cockiness. His fire magic is mediocre, but it helps when he needs it. Well at least currently it is. M believes killing is a waste of time. Oh and if you get punched by M you'll feel it bad. Traw (T) Traw may not be the brightest or strongest, but he excels in magic. His strengths lie in the fact his lightning can be used to boost attributes. Recently he has been working on boosting his lightning magic in general. T wants to be a legendary wizard. Anyways his stupidity often gets him laughed at by his opponents. Although Tor can get serious at times. During fights or when a friend is in critical danger. T proves his stupidity can be controlled! T is on a quest for vengeance as well because of a certain incident. It's because of this T refuses to kill anyone, but the ones who he wants vengeance on. Ciara © Is a blue nymph. She's very pretty though. C has both ice and nature magic. Due to her speed and agility, C is one tough woman! She is also unpredictable. This is because of her insanity. C loves killing her opponents. She also will kill anyone against her, this means she is always serious in a fight. She's openly said she doesn't do play fights and will kill anyone who challenges her. Unless it's D. This causes the group to look at her as nuts. She loves D and will openly admit it. Even if she likes drinking his blood and is a sadist who enjoys his pain. C loves to sing and she does have a soft spot for the ones she cares about. C does have a temper. When she loses it, the opposing party isn't always left alive. C: This is retarded! All you need to know is I'm a crazy bitch. Shitty writer gives bad description. I thought I told you. I will fix what's broken. This, this is broken. Yeah I'll fucking kill you if you piss me off so WHAT! Zarred (Z) Is a British middle aged man. He is seen as pretty confident and a little cheery. Z is on a mission to avenge someone as well, but he looks at it as trying to save the world more. Z has rock magic a rare type of Earth magic. Z is best in accuracy. He fights long range. He can turn his hands or his body into many rock things. Like a block or sword. This prevents him from having a short ranged disadvantage. His shots can be fast too. Z is not so good mid ranged combat though. An example of Z's speech. "Hello old boy, old bean, That's the stuff chap." Z is also very kind to his friends. Sally The happy go lucky woman. She is very hyper and very cheery. This causes her to be seen as annoying by Ciara. Not much to say about her yet. 'Antagonists: ' The Originators: This group wants to free all of the originals. The originals were the ancients of the land. They are very scary and giant. If the originals were free disaster would ensure! The Originators also try to kill the Omni frequently. Omni also has mutual hate for them. This group deceives, lies, slanders, murders, frames, and causes chaos. The leader? Some think it's the "blackened one." ________________________________________________________________________________________ EXAMPLE OF THE LAYOUT! M: Ultra PUNCH! (smashes holes in the ground.) Cop: STOP right there! I'm putting you under arrest for destruction of public property. (Notes on cop. He wears a blue cop uniform, black boots, and a gold badge. He wears black sunglasses and has black short hair. He's a little overweight and a little short 5'3.) M: LISTEN stupid ass I don't have time to argue! Cop: STOP or I'll shoot! M: Piss off I'm trying to save this city! Cop: You're insane! (he tries to fire and tries to call for back up) M: Sorry I asked nicely. (knocks cop out and smashes his back up call) M: Alright I'm only gonna cause more of a commotion if I do this, but I have to. So it's gonna get rough. (Huge jump) 'THAT'S ALL! For now..... ' Category:The Omni Category:Excellence